


Truffula Blueberries

by btown09



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Juice-Sucking, Multi, blueberry transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btown09/pseuds/btown09
Summary: The young couple, one by one, each undergo a very blue (anything but ;)) treatment by a young secret chocolatieress.





	1. Blueberry Beanpole

**If you're uncomfortable with someone being berrified, don't read. If you aren't, Enjoy!**

It was his third day in Greenville that the Once-ler's Thneed didn't sell.

"Just typical," he muttered angrily.

Wiping the tomato stains on his clothes and guitar with his Thneed, which the town people tossed at him _again_ , the salesman decided to head to Greenville grocery store, which was coincidentally right behind the square, to buy a small pack of marshmallows to take the edges off him.

Inside, he headed to the sweets isle. Gazing past the chocolate bars, licorice whips, and hard candies, he didn't have a _big_ sweet tooth, but if there's one kind of sweets he loves, it's marshmallows. Whether regular, fruit-flavored, chocolate-flavored, mini/jumbo-sized, toasted, in hot chocolate, in s'mores, bunny and chick peeps in Easter, or mushed in a jar, he loved having the soft, gooey sweetness in his mouth.

"Now, which one, which one?"

Gazing at which to pick for the day, he spotted a flavor that even _he'd_ never had before, let alone heard of: mini blueberry-flavored marshmallows. All the other mallows were scooted in the circle and the blueberry-flavored pack was right there in the middle. It's as if all the other packs wanted him to have that certain one, beckoning the beanpole to take it. Suspicious, much? "Huh, never had this one before." Picking up the pack, he noticed that, unlike the other packs, it had a big "W" on the side in a wonky style.

"Oh, well. Blueberry it is." After purchasing the pack at the cashier, he went back to the square, packed up with his mule Melvin, and headed back to his cottage in the Truffula forest.

Back at the forest, some of the animals were playing card, both poker and go fish, with the Lorax, their forest guardian. He noticed, not knowing that the baby swamee-swan ate one of his cards again, that the young man returned from another Thneed-selling attempt.

"Well, beanpole, did your sell it yet?" He noticed the same stains on his clothes. "Uh, never mind, then." Deciding to drop the subject, he resumed his cards.

Inside his cottage, he placed his guitar on his bed and seated himself to his desk for a rough brainstorming. "I still don't get why no one wanted to purchase the one invention that would change the world. What am I doing wrong? Maybe it's the jingle. It probably needs a few changes." He grabbed a paper to think it over. After a few frustrating minutes, he was still stuck and pacing back and forward.

"Uugghh, ok. I still can't think this over."

He stopped and heard light rumbling. It was his stomach. "Especially on an empty stomach," he said placing his hands lightly on his stomach. He was in such a hurry to sell his thneed that he didn't even eat. "Good thing I bought these babies." He grabbed his bag for the marshmallows, but before he opened it, something puzzled him. "I wonder why an employee spread the other mallows apart to leave one standing out."

He later on shrugged it out. "It's probably a limited edition, and the last one at that."

Opening the pack, the aroma of the blueberry flavor was overpowering. His sense of smell was in absolute paradise! He nearly slipped off his chair from the smell hitting him straight in his nostrils. "I'll split it in half for the others. They might want them, too, in case Mustache gets in my case on that."

He poured the whole pack and divided it into two even bowels. He grabbed a few in his fingers. "They're probably too good to keep all by myself." Slowly he placed them in his mouth, and just like that, the flavor exploded like no other marshmallow did! The taste was so heavenly, and he didn't even chew on them yet! This time, he slipped of his chair completely on his back and hand on his face.

"Mmm-mmmm! They _are_ too good to keep by myself! Oh, such a strong flavor!"

And strong it was, indeed. The second he chewed on them, a stream of juice gushed right in his mouth. It's as if they were farm-fresh blueberries disguised as marshmallows. He wasn't just tasting the softness, but the juice ran down his throat. The taste was overwhelmingly sweet! His taste buds were in a complete ecstasy! At each chew, he could feel the juice lightly filling his stomach up.

Little did he know that while he was eating the sweet mallows, the tip of his nose was changing color and spreading: blue as his very own eyes. "They have got to try these. They'll love 'em!" Before he started to walk out the door, he could still taste the juice running in his mouth and in his throat. Thinking that he probably had enough, he grabbed the bowel, without knowing that the top of his face was turning dark blue, and ran outside to share it to the forest friends at the creek just like the day they met him.

"Hey, you guys need to try these new mallows I bought. This time they're blueberry-flavored, and I can still taste it." The guardian turned to the beanpole.

"Well, you sound chipper all of-." Before he could finish his sentence, he, along with the other animals, look at him in shock! Even the baby swamee-swan drops the card in his mouth.

"Kid, are you chocking on them?!"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Cause your face is all blue! Even your hair!"

Once-ler was dumbfounded at first. "What?"

"If you don't believe me, look at yourself!" he shouted, pointing at the river.

The young man bent down on one knee and was in for a shocking surprise! In his reflection, his entire face and his once raven hair were deep indigo blue, darker than his eyes. The guardian was right! Taking a breath, he splashed his head in the river, but once he got out, there was no trace of whatever was on him in the water, which means it didn't come off.

He nearly flipped on his bottom at the mere sight, causing to suddenly swallow another stream of juice, but it didn't stop there. He started to panic when he noticed that his hands had the same indigo pigment.

"Is this some allergic reaction?" the guardian asked.

"I don't have any food allerg-" He was cut off when he swallowed another mouthful. "I don't know, but all...I can taste...is blueberries!" He gazed at what was happening next: his own clothes, even his shoes and excluding his fedora, were turning deep blue as well.

Suddenly, there was another rumble, this time a loud one, from his stomach. Immediately, he groaned as he held his belly and dropped on his seat next to a truffula tree to catch his breath, which was hard when he gulped down yet another mouthful. The Lorax and the other animal rushed to him with a look of worry.

"Beanpole, are you alright? Say something!"

"I don't...feel too good."

"How?"

"Sounds weird ...but I feel...bloated and full."

Looking down at his belly as he hears the grumbling again, he saw and felt the unexpected. It was swelling up! The others quickly helped him up on his feet, but his legs wobbled from the heaviness, causing his fedora to fall off. His entire abdomen was getting bigger from his body filling up with juice that he kept swallowing like he devoured the forest guardian himself. Mouthful after Mouthful, the juice was making room to his thighs, which slowly widened up to the point where he can rest his wrists on them. After that, the blue liquid was filling up his bottom, from one cheek to another until they grew to the size of basketballs.

They could hear the watery sloshing sound at each attempted, yet difficult, movement he made. His former scrawny legs we're now being pumped, resembling flipped up traffic cones. He moaned as his clothes were getting tight. Those around him were slowly stepping back as the human's body kept expanding. They weren't sure, but they could catch a distinct smell, much more fruity than truffula fruits. There wasn't anything they could do now.

"Mustache, was this...your doing?" he moaned, feeling fuller and fuller by the minute. The Lorax didn't know what to do.

"How should I know? We had nothing to do with this!"

"Well don't just...stand there! Get he-mmph!" At that moment, his cheeks were being filled with the juice, almost sealing his mouth shut!

Once-ler tried to move, but he felt too full as his whole abdomen was getting bigger. His clothes were now getting tighter. The juice was now filling up his arms, which quickly looked like sausages. He couldn't even put them down as they were rising up! Who knows how much juice his body can handle?!

He now looked like he swallowed his own wagon. In the distance, more animals can hear liquid gushing and see the odd blue blob growing. They could even smell the scent of blueberries. Even his mule Melvin noticed. By the time they got to him, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their own newcomer now became a big dark blue sphere! Pipsqueak jumped in fright. The sight made half of the female swamee-swams lay eggs without even trying.

His entire feet, hands, and head were the only thing sticking out of his own round blue body! Swelling larger than his own cottage, he could see the top the cottage and forest. All except his own body and everyone below him.

All of a sudden, the inflation and the sound of the juice sloshing ceased.

He was now completely full and unable to move with utter worry in his eyes. His skin was almost as tight as a drum along with his clothes, which stretched during the expansion. It was a surprise that they didn't rip off, but they were painfully pressing on his skin.

"What happened to me?!" he yelled, but his voice was muffled from the liquid-filled cheeks and lips. The guardian walked next to him and cautiously, afraid that he might pop him, pressed his hand on his soft, indigo skin causing another rumble in the belly.

"I don't know how to put this, but I think you've gone from beanpole to blueberry. You look and feel like one!"

"Oohph, I'll say, but why would I turn-" Then it hit him like a sack of stones, but he didn't want to believe it. "You don't suppose it was the marshmallows that did this to me...did they?"

Lorax tried not to believe it. "Now, listen. The last thing we need to do is panic and jump to conclusions." He signaled everyone to help to roll their human to the right position to see. Once-ler could feel fur, wings, fins, and Melvin's head on the side of his back. The bar-ba-loots decided to push with their backs, fearing that their claws will explode him.

They all gave him a big push, but, boy was he heavy! He couldn't even budge a few inches. After that big heave, they all caught their breaths and the Lorax ran up to him where he can see his head.

"Now I'm not absolutely sure, but that doesn't mean I don't believe you," he reminded.

A feminine voice came out of nowhere. "Well you _should_ believe him."

They turned and saw a woman with black hair tied up and brown eyes in a purplish red two-tail coat, black skirt, and black top hat. She looked around Once-ler's age.

"Excuse me, miss, but who are you?" The woman paid no attention to the Lorax and just simply walked right past him. "Miss?"

He tried to run to her but was held by two identical women in uniforms who were also around Once-ler's age, but both have short brunette hair. The animals made room for the woman in uniform as she walked up to the round swollen beanpole.

She looks around him like some kind of inspection. She pressed her hands on his side, making him wince in pain. Bending down, she rolled him on his belly, to his side, and dug around in his naval with her finger, making his indigo belly to make small jiggles from chuckling. "Easy, that tickles." She rolled him back on his belly and faced him for one more observation.

"This just isn't right," she said with concern. _Thank you_ , he thought. "He's not fully ripe yet."

Wait. What was she saying?!

" _Yet?_ I feel like I'll burst!" he protested, flapping his small hands.

Even though he was in the twins grasps, the guardian wanted answers, too. "And what do you mean by ripe?"

She turned to one of the twins. "Glenise, search his cottage." The first twin obeyed and walked in the cottage.

"Oh, my manners," she giggled. The lead presented her card. "Wendy Wonka. You see, at a candy shop, we've created a secret blueberry concoction and infuse it in randomly selected sweets or freshly-grown produce items." Glenise came out with the empty pack. "You see the printed 'W' on the side?" she asked, pointing it. "Once used, a small tracking device on the back lets us know if the product is consumed, thus turning said consumer into a giant human blueberry, where he/she will be tested, experimented, and juiced."

So _that's_ what the W meant. Once again, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Juice? Is that what I'm filled with?"

"Fret not," she said in a comforting tone. "We made careful precautions so you won't explode, but why aren't you ripe yet?" Glenise ran to her with the second bowl of the marshmallows.

A grin started to spread on her face. "Well, no wonder! You're only half done." Fear instantly struck him speechless!

"You little ones know too much," she pointed. "Gladyss." The second twin pulled out a nozzle and a wine bottle and attached them together. Glenise held on to the guardian while Gladyss sprayed him, instantly making him asleep, and that was only in the mist switch. Setting it to shower, she sprayed all the other animals, knocking them out in a snap.

"It's all a dream," Wendy grinned. She snapped her finger at the twins. "Girls, the funnel."

Once-ler tried to protest, but the nozzle was immediately shoved in his unripe lips. The small gooey treats were poured in his mouth. Before he could try and spit them out (that's a first), one closed his lips while the other pressed his jaws, forcing him to chew the last remaining sweets down. Despite the risk, he somehow couldn't help but savor every drop of juice in them. Of course, he had no choice but to swallow each and every one.

Another rumbling urges too over his body. At every minute, he could feel more of the blue syrup making room, _if_ there was any left. His skin was still stretching to the limit. The funny thing about it was it was starting to feel nice. Now up to about 8 or 9 feet, getting bigger and wider every second, his entire arms and feet were sinking into the dark flesh. Then the growing halted. Nowhe was a ripe and immobile blueberry.

"Perfect!" Wendy squealed, clapping with glee. She couldn't help but caress his soft, ripe skin, and deeply inhale his fruity smell. "He's finally ready."

Hearing her fingers snap, the twins held up a walkie-talkie in front of her. She lifted up a fife from her pocket and played a special little tune in it. Out of nowhere, a very large truck came driving through the path and parked right next to the cottage. The lock opened and revealed two women in jumpsuits, jumping out and pulled out a wide ramp. He couldn't see where they were going next, but felt himself being slowly rolled. Seeing sky and ground over and over again was making him queasy. Not only that, but he could feel trickling in his naval, like something was leaking.

Wendy looked down and saw the sweet trail on the ramp and wiped it with one finger. She licked it and nearly lost her balance in ecstasy. "Mmmmm! He's _definitely_ ready!"

Before entering, they turned him facing sideways. "Glenise, Gladyss, keep him place while we push him in." The twins braced on the front and back of him as the head woman braced the top. "On three. One...two...three!" Without trying to roll him, they pushed him in the truck with great effort. After those big heaves, they were finally in. The women in jumpsuits closed the door behind and headed in the front seats. Starting it, they finally drove away.

Inside, a small oval-sized cut in kept him in place to prevent him from rolling all over the place. He noticed that the walls were covered in dark blue fabric wallpaper and three hangable lamps on the side. The girls all took of their uniforms and Once-ler was in for a surprise! They all were wearing nylon lingeries! The twins' were light purple and Wendy's was baby blue, and she took of her braid, letting her long hair down. If he wasn't all blue right now, you could see blood in his cheeks.

The leader walked up to him with lust in her eyes. "You want to know the _real_ truth, big boy?" _**Real**_ _truth_ , he thought. "We have a secret berry brothel underground our shop. We didn't turn you into a blueberry for nothing!" He didn't know whether to be shocked or excited. "Don't worry; we do it to girls, too. Trust me, you'll love being juiced at every drop, especially the way it's _really_ done." In a flash, she pressed her lips against his. Kissing deep, they could both taste the satisfying juice in his lips. He got to admit, he really liked that kiss. She caught her breath and licked the remaining drops around her lips. Turning to the twins, she gave her last request to enjoy. "Girls, knock yourselves out."

The twins jump for joy! Glenise headed straight for one of his nipples while Gladyss was heading to his naval, and they began sucking away. He didn't know what was going on! All these girls sucking juice out of him like new-born babies! He wanted to step back, but it felt really great. Besides, he _couldn't_ step back anyway if he was wanted to. His mind was buzzing all over with arousal! Below his pants, he could feel his member getting hard, building pressure! Juice being sucked at the very pore. His own blood and tight skin were getting hot inside! At each suck and kiss, his arousal was getting higher and higher! The girls felt hot, as well, but they suddenly stopped.

What happened? One minute he was about to reach the climax, and the next thing it all ended. "Not yet," Wendy cooed. "Wait until we get there." He couldn't help but smile. This may not be so bad, after all. Maybe when he becomes the famous theend inventor, he could always come here on special occasions. It wouldn't hurt to turn the girls into blueberries. Maybe _they've_ been turned into blueberries, too.


	2. Blueberry Wiggins

**If you're uncomfortable with someone being berrified, don't read. If not, enjoy!**

Business was blossoming in Thneeds Incorporated! Thneed sales were busting the roof! The Once-ler himself couldn't believe this was all happening. Neither could his lovely girlfriend, Norma Wiggins. They met ever since the Lorax came out of the first tree he chopped down. She never knew why he didn't listen to his promise when his family arrived. Yes, family comes first, but was it worth breaking the promise. However, if they're happy for him and his success, then she and Once-ler should be happy, too. She had this uneasy feeling that this would harm the forest in the future, but business is business.

One slow evening, Norma entered Once-ler's office to turn in the blueprint for the new factory upgrade, but no Once-ler. "Odd," she said, puzzled. "He must be at another meeting." She placed it on his desk, but she noticed a bright, red, heart-shaped box that read _To Norma, From Once-ler_. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she smiled. "Aaww, Oncie." She, as well, had a sweet tooth just like the entrepreneur. As much as he loved marshmallows, she loves chocolate, especially cream-filled. The lid was easy to open without all that complicated wrapping. Each one the nine pieces of chocolate had had its own different baby blue icing design on it. She couldn't wait to try them out! Which one should she choose first?

She decides to try the one with the classic curves design. She chewed the first half and it was pure sweetness! The chocolate raised her taste buds! Suddenly, the taste changed. Not only could she taste chocolate, but cream with a familiar fruity taste. Observing the piece she bit, the cream was in a deep blue hue and its strong aroma. It was blueberry! The blueberry flavor was so rich; it tasted like chocolate-covered blueberries. So rich, sweet, and fruity! In fact, a stream of juice splashed in her mouth! It was pure heaven! Piece after piece, her tongue was in a creamy, fruity paradise! She nearly limped next to his desk from the mere taste. What she didn't know was that the tip of her nose was turning blue.

Feeling surprisingly full, she finished at her sixth one. "Oh, I think that's enough," she moaned lightly, rubbing her belly. "I'm a little stuffed all of a sudden."

Even thought she was full, she could still taste the juice of the blueberry flavoring. It's as if the chocolates were stuffed with real blueberry instead of artificial cream.

A little subconscious after that snack-out, she walked at a nine foot mirror next to the door. The head of the factory wanted everyone to look their best. She looked in the mirror, but noticed a scary change on her face rather than checking her figure. When she screamed, she choked on another burst of juice streamed in her throat. "What's happening to my face?!" Her face was turning deep indigo!

She pulled out a neckerchief to wipe it off, but it wasn't coming off! What's worse is that it's spreading the rest of her body. Even her curly brunette hair was dark blue. Her matching eyes now matched Once-ler's.

She ran to the door for help. Unfortunately, the door was locked. "Open the door! Please! Anyone!" She banged and banged the door, but no one was answering. It was like they people hearing her in danger and _not_ do anything about it! She also noticed that her dress went from bright yellow to deep blue. The blue woman was almost in tears.

Things were going to get worse! She bent down and held her belly in pain when her stomach loudly grumbled. Not only was she feeling pressure, but fuller, too.

She tried to rub it to ease it, but at that moment, she could feel it slowly bulging out, but it didn't stop there. Her belly continued to expand and expand until she looked six months pregnant. The sound of liquid sloshing echoed the entire room. Trying to push it back proved effortless and painful. She hoped that would help her vomit from the fullness, but all she could taste and smell is blueberries! At every swallow, she could taste the juice flowing down her throat. Not knowing what else to do, she waddle next to the desk and kept herself limp, despite the shear heaviness of her body. However, it became worthless as she could feel herself filling up at not just her belly, but at her limbs, too. Her arms were starting to resemble icing bags ready to be squeezed. When she looked at her thighs and legs, she could have sworn the looked like fully-stuffed sausages. Even her cleavage grew into the size of soccer balls as they tried to slip out of her top. Fortunately, they didn't. The size of her cleavage matched her bottom. Was this as far as she was going to swell up? Oh, how she hoped this was an allergic reaction! When will the juice stop flowing in her mouth?!

She waddled to the door to open it once again, but it still wouldn't open. The expansion still didn't end. Her dress was getting so tight, it could penetrate her indigo skin, causing her to wince in pain. Her figure looked as if she was obese as she continued to get rounder and bigger every minute. There was nothing she could do now. Even if she wanted to try and open the door again, just walking to it alone would leave her sweating beads.

Knowing she's got nothing left to lose, she waddled to the phone instead. With great effort, she mustered all her strength to raise the phone next to her ear, with her plump arm and her other one dialing. "Hello?! Please, help...me, anyone! I need he-mmhp!" As she was still swelling, her lips started to swell, too, almost closing them tight. Her arms, legs and waist were getting fuller, which made her drop the phone. "Hello? Hello?" Another woman was on the other line, but couldn't hear her muffled screams over the sounds of gushing, and when the young secretary/girlfriend tried to hear if anyone was on the line, the call was immediately cut off. She tried to pick it up again, but with her bulbous waistband and arms, it was no use trying anymore.

This was now the point of no return! Her limbs were now shrinking into her big blue body. She was getting bigger that her boyfriend's desk! Moving her feet was no good, as they were the only parts of the body visible, along with her hands. Her head was merely invisible, due to her breasts engulfing her cheeks. At that point, she couldn't move at all! All she could do was watch in horror as she was still blowing up and still tasting the juice. Embarrassment was shown on her face, for she was expanding so wide, her white panties were almost visible. It was a miracle that neither her dress nor panties were tearing to shreds!

Reaching seven feet and wider, the filling stopped.

It was just madness! How can simple chocolate do this?! One minute she was a curvy, lovely young woman and next thing you know, she an enormous pitch blue sphere. The echoing sloshing in her body now grew quiet. The smell of blueberry was wafting throughout the entire office from her drum-tight skin. What was she going to do?!

Thoughts were racing through her mind as she gazed at much of her body she can see! "What just happened?!" she screamed through plump violet lips and cheeks. "I look like a giant blueberry!" She tried to move again, but she was nowhere mobile. What kind of chocolate did he give me? This has to be a mistake!"

She heard someone opening the door. Luckily she can see it. It was her own lover, the Once-ler, in green gloves, striped green two-tailed suit, sleek black pants, and black and green tie, with a matching black top hat. This was the first time she saw him in his new look, let alone himself since he's always busy. However, she didn't like the smile he was giving her. "Oh, this was no mistake."

Something was definitely wrong. "What do you mean?" she asked with a stunned look.

He removed his glasses with a sly look in his eyes. "You see, many months ago, before the thneed success, I purchased blue-berry flavored marshmallows after another failed sale. There's was only one on sale. Not thinking, eating them gave me 'side effects' you're having now, like those chocolates I gave you. They're both from Wendy Wonka." Now he was getting a turn-on. "Juice gushing down my mouth, skin stretching tight, and I even smelled like a fresh ripe blueberry."

Her eyes widened. She can't belie this! Why would he do this?! Was the loving bumpkin she once knew became a madman?!

Out of the zone, he walks up to her and made a notice. "Come to think of it ..." With one hand, he presses her belly, which made Norma moan in discomfort. "You don't look ripe enough." Did she hear that right? "Ripe _enough_?!" Her voice was still muffled, but it was not hard to hear by her anger. "I'm about to blo-" Her protest was cut off by a sudden squeaking hiccup. One after another, her hiccups made small wavy jiggle on her belly, which was not hard for the entrepreneur to notice. What else he noticed was three pieces of chocolate left on the desk. A smirk was glued on his face. He turned to Norma again. "Sounds like the juice went down the wrong way," he chuckled, patting on her blue belly. "Girls, you can come in now," he called out at the door.

Entering the door were the three same women who changed his view on blueberries forever: the twins Glenise and Gladyss and their lead lady Wendy Wonka herself, all in their usual uniforms. They are dying to do the same this to Norma. The blue woman never saw these three before. _Is he a womanizer, too?_ "Once-ler, who *hic* are these women," she asked with suspicion.

The salesman introduced them to her. "Norma, these women, Wendy Wonka and the twins Glenise and Gladyss, planted the 'special' marshmallow at a store that day. At a secret candy shop, they create and add a very secret, strong, powerful blueberry flavoring on any product, selected sweets or fresh produce, they can think of." He walked to the chocolate box and showed her the front of it. "Inside this 'W' mark is a tracking device. When you opened the box, it was turned on. Also judging by the amount," he grinned sneakily, showing her the pieces. "You're only half done. You're not filled with enough juice."

"Not *hic* enough juice? I'll *hic* explode!"

He took off a glove and slowly stroked her side. "Oh, don't worry about that. We would never let that happen. Besides you'll thank us later."

"*hic* For what?" Suddenly, she let out a loud gasp when she felt him squeezing one of her breast. That squeeze was somehow a little nice. She wanted to protest, but a sense of enjoyment was fluttering in her chest like butterflies. A cool liquid leaked out of the nipple. Once-ler raised his hand up to her face. "See this?" She noticed sticky dark blue liquid on his fingers. "This is what you're filled with: sweet blueberry juice. You're an actual blueberry." He nearly went on his knees when he licked that sugary violet syrup. "So sweetening, and that's just the teaser. First, we have to fill you up with the rest in private."

She flapped her small hands in protest, despite her hiccups and huge girth. "Wait! What if *hic* someone sees *hic* me?"

After that light treat, he went behind her. "You won't have to worry about that." She didn't even want to know what he meant by that.

Before she could say anything else, he gave her a big push. A dizzy moan was let out of Norma when she felt herself being rolled. It took a few efforts, but don't let his appearance fool you. He was able to roll her, even though she was really heavy.

As he was rolling her out, he felt a big halt. Looking at the cause, her body was wedged in the double-sided door frame. He pushed and he pushed, but she couldn't budge. Only half ripe and she's already stuck. He gave up after one last pushed. "Girls, a hand, please," he ordered.

Wendy turned to the twins "What do you say, girls? Our Thneed creator needs help." "Yes, Mr. Once-ler," the twins replied.

The girls placed themselves on Norma. "Thanks, girls," he smiled. "Ready?" The girls nodded. "And heave!" With all their might's, they pushed and heaved to get Norma out. The side of the door frames made the secretary moan and wince as they were irritating her skin. Push after push and one great heave later, her body popped out of the frames and she was rolled free. The budge knock Once-ler, Wendy, and the twins off their feet. "Well, that's settled, then," he said as they straightened up their uniforms.

Shaking off the dizziness, even though upside-down, she noticed something off about his employees. No of them were working. In fact, they were all asleep! _At least no one can see me like this_ , she thought. Once again, her body was being rolled out. "I told you you didn't have to worry about someone seeing you," Once-ler said.

Gladyss got out a nozzle attached to a wine bottle. "The others aren't dead. They're just passed out. One spray and they're in dreamland. However, it's temporary. They'll be up after we're out."

They decided to take her out back, despite the valley getting half colorful. Norma was getting dizzier at each roll. Her skin was sore after another tight squeeze through another pair of door frames. Thankfully, no one was out back either. The salesman had the last three chocolate pieces left in his hands. "You girls get the truck ready. This lovely blueberry needs ripening." "Yes, Mr. Once-ler."

She even didn't get the chance to yell back after he stuffed the last three pieces, one by one, in her thick blue lips. She tried to spit them out, but the blueberry filling was more irresistible than the first time she ate them. Each drop of juice stimulated her entire mouth! Like she had any other choice, she swallowed every last bite. Another rumble echoed in her body. Her body was beginning to expand once again. The skin was getting stretched to a great limit; she prayed that she wouldn't tear. It was weird, but excitement was stirring inside her. Whimpers was all you could hear now that her lips were completely shut. She was now nine feet taller and wider. Only her head was visible in her cleavage since her hands and feet sank into her dark blue orb. The growing finally stopped again. The blueberry formation was now complete, immobile and ripe.

Once-ler deeply took a big whiff on her. Her fruity aroma was overpowering his nostrils! "Now you're fully ripe, and your hiccups are gone. What's this here?" He squeezed the exact same nipple, but this time, juice got drenched on her dress and into his fingers. The squeeze made her blood rush, _if_ she's got any blood in her body. One lick and his taste buds went berserk! "Mmmm, she's all set!"

Just in the nick of time, the truck came across through the tree and park next to the factory, with the back opening. The twins pulled out the ramp and Wendy got out of the driver's seat. "Want us to take care of your lady, Mr. Once-ler?" A grin spread across his face. "Actually, just you. The twins will take us to our 'hide-out' if you catch my drift." Wendy jumped with happiness. "Right away, Mr. Once-ler! Glenise, Gladyss, you know the destination, so take your time driving," she winked. They twins nodded and ran to the seats of the truck. Wendy and Once-ler gave a great push now that she's bigger than ever, but they managed to roll her onto the ramp and inside the truck. Good thing there was plenty of room or it would've been cramped. After Wendy closed the back, the twins drove away from the factory out of sight.

Inside, the blueberry woman was facing sideways for _purposes_. "Norma, we'll come clean," he smiled, slipping off his gloves with his bare teeth, along with Wendy doing the same thing. "You're really heading underground at their shop. Underneath it lies a secret berry brothel." No words can't describe how dumbfounded Norma is right now, but she felt herself in heat deep down. "You won't believe how how it feels to be juiced down to your pores."

Once-ler bent on his knees where his head was positioned at Norma's. His hand was placed behind her head, and at great forced, he placed his lips on her plumb violet ones. On top of that, she was losing the urge to resist. The kiss was a very savory one, as they could taste the scrumptious liquid in her lips. He released the kiss and licks the remaining drops below his lips. "Now the real fun begins," he slyly smiled to Wendy. The well-suited pair each grabbed a button on the top of her dress.

After unbuttoning, they each grabbed a breast and pulled them out of her dress. They were smaller than her entire body, but as big as beach balls filled with water. Each nipple was leaking with juice. Just the sight of it made _all_ of their mouths water! Grabbing each breast, they locked their lips on the leaking pores and sucked and sucked. This was all happening so fast for her! A stranger and her man were like piglets on a blue boar like her! She couldn't talk, think, or resist! The world before her was fading! All she wants now is to have her juice sucked out in such manner! _This sensation is wonderful!_ she exclaimed in her didn't want this to end! Neither did the juice-sucking pair! They were all getting horned up! Every fiber in their bodies was steaming! Just as her blood was reaching a boiling point, the sucking ended.

Wait. Why did they stop? _Please, don't stop. Keep juicing me!_ "Now, now," he warned, waving his finger. "We don't want you empty. We'll juice you at a better atmosphere than inside a truck, don't we?" All she could do was nod with heavy lust in her eyes. _So_ this _is what happened to Once-ler_ , she imagined. _He's right. I_ will _love this. My blueberry bodies seeping with that sweet, yummy liquid treat! Let them take all the time they'll need. I wonder if we're the first blueberries ever._


End file.
